Card City Nights
Card City Nights is a single player adventure CCG (collectible card game) created by Ludosity. It is a crossover game featuring several characters in the LudoVerse Plot The game starts with the player selecting a name and an avatar before embarking their journey. The player has just moved into town and comes across a fishbun wanting to duel. A quick tutorial and match starts before the player is greeted by Excitable Student. She mentions there's a contest going on right now with all the card players attempting to collect all the legendary cards to challenge The Card King and win a grand prize of 1,000,000 coins. Gameplay The game is played on two 3x3 grids. Cards with arrows are placed on the map with icons depicting its effect. When a minimum of 3 icons are linked the cards are activated, with the most icons chains taking precedence. If an equal amount of icons are activated then the player can choose the effect. Cards can be attack, defense, revive or neutral. Attack cards add 1 damage each, defense restores 1 HP and revive re-enables disabled cards. The duelists starts with 7 HP. The object of the game is to either bring the opponent's HP down to zero or to disable the opponent's cards and force their grid to fill up causing them to lose the round. If an opponent runs out of cards they take scaling damage with each additional turn until their HP runs to zero. The game is typically played best 2 out of 3 rounds with legendary opponents going for best of 5. A deck must have a minimum of 25 cards with a max of 40. Copies of a card can be placed but there is a rare depending on the limit. * Commons may have a limit of 5 * Uncommons have a limit of 3 * Rares have a limit of 1 * Legendaries can only have one of its rarity, no more than one can be placed. Characters The game features several returning characters from Ludosity titles, both big and small. The NPC's are cameos and considered an AU (Alternate Universe) version of themselves. The player stars as Cardplaya whose appearance is dependent on which portrait the player picks at the start. For More info on characters please refer to this page. Booster Packs Booster packs are awarded for defeating an opponent. For additional info on booster pack contents please click here. Backgrounds The backgrounds are somewhat interactable, with certain objects rewarding the player with 10 coins when clicked upon. They may also contain references to other characters as well. For info please refer to this page. Trivia * The game came to mind while Haku was on vacation. He imagined a game that mixed the three-in-a-row gameplay from Might and Magic:Clash of Heroes with the chaining from Tetra Master, a card game in Final Fantasy IXhttp://ludosity.com/category/card-city-nights/ * The game parallels another popular adventure card game, Pokemon Trading Card Game for the GameBoy. In there the player must defeat the 8 gym leaders to earn badges to unlock the final bosses. The player is also rewarded with booster packs with each victory. References Category:Card City Nights Category:Games